brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Medieval Princess/Balanced
☢ Archived Sub-page: This is what i think the balanced stats of this brawler would be, right now it is in experimentation mode. This page is the same as the normal page except it uses the current new value and have shittons of nerf to make her actually balanced in the game. ☢ The Medieval Princess (real name Valentina) is a rare Brawler with long range and low hitpoint from the Late Medieval Ages who uses archery to combat in the brawl. Her main attack involves her shooting colourful arrows from her bow which has plenty of different properties in it and can be shot from two notable different angles. Her super pours scorching liquid aluminum which stays on the floor for a long time and outputs high damage on opponents. When she dies she will drop her bow on the floor as an aesthetics like Taras' cards however the bow will be staying on the floor for several seconds (much longer than tara just card drop). Attack: R.A.P.E. (Radiance Arrow Plentiful Effects) Each shot is a very colourful glowing arrow that indicates it has lots of effects/properties in it, the arrow itself does not deal lots of damage by itself. These are the properties of the arrow it has when its fired (get ready): *Burn (orange glow) - Causes enemies to be set on fire for 1 seconds and will deal the burning damage after the one seconds *Slow (snow blue glow) - Causes slow by 35% for one seconds *Piercing (by being sharp) - Can hit up to two brawlers *Health drain (purple glow) - restores 40% of her health of arrow damage. *Super drain (yellow glow) - drains 400 damage worth of super from opponent even if their super is empty (which makes her effectively faster charge her super (will be scaled to have same htk to charge super). *Heal (green glow) - If teammates are hit instead they will be healed by the arrow equal damage (works with pierce) *Silence (pink glow) - Prevents enemies to use their star power and super for 1 seconds *Ammo drain (red glow) - Drains 0.3 seconds worth of opponent ammo spaces and you gains 0.3 seconds of ammo spaces. *Bouncing (navy blue glow, based on ricochet) - Her arrow will bounce when it hits a wall, exactly like ricochet's bullets. So there are 9 effects, All these effects are infused in each arrows. She has also the choice to shoot over walls in a lobbed manner like Dynamike and Barley. *Base damage: 400 + 80 (damage from flame) *Range: 10 *Reload time: 1.7 seconds *Pierce: 2 (straight or lobbed) Health Base Health: 2400 Super: Molten Aluminum She summons a pot of molten aluminum (pot made from her medieval time period which she brings with her along with her bow and arrows) in front of her at the ground which she pours it in front of her or any direction specified by the super button, it does lots of initial damage and will lasts for the total of ten seconds before it fades away (puddle damage) (1 times damage for initial pour and 10 ticks of damage for the next 10 seconds), this gives a good good area denial to the opponent teams (it behaves like barleys super one puddle but much more stronger than that one). The damage of the molten aluminum as it follows: ‭1680‬ + 1200 + 1120 + 1040 + 960 + 880 + 800 + 720 + 640 + 560 + 480 = ‭10,080‬. While the super is active the pot will be present facing horizontally as an aesthetic effects. This super is super powerful against the enemy heist safe since its stationary and would always takes the full damage as long as you managed to pour the aluminum at it. Note: Since the molten aluminum will lasts for 10 seconds (maybe 10.1 seconds) when it hits the ground, its last tick damage will happen right before it disappears. Star Power: Parallel Flashes When she attacks with her regular or super attack, she flashes away from the battlefield and into a parallel version of the world/battlefield for 0.3 seconds before returning back to the normal battlefield which effectively grants her damage invulnerability during that time, thus sometimes timing her attack just to avoid damage is a great move. She can still do everything normally while in the parallel world, the player and teammates will see her as a dotted outlines and she is invisible to the opponents. If she attacks while inside the parallel world then the arrow or pot etc. will still be done normally in the normal world though only her attacks while in the normal world will make her invisible and attacking while invisible have no effect on the duration. The name Parallel Flashes shall speaks for itself, it will not make her invisible only like Leon who does not actually travel to the parallel world to also avoid damage. Trivia *She was just a regular princess in the medieval time period few years before the end of medieval era (very late 1400s), after the fall of medieval era she learns how to fight with one of the methods are bow shooting, her father king teaches her the skills though there are no active wars going on in her kingdom. *Her super spill radius seems very big there may be a nerf to the diameter size to 3 tiles (r 1.5). **I find it 2 tiles radius is great because it has same radius as Barley's attacks. *The brawl quote starts with "Once upon a time" phrase is because that the Medieval age period stories are a popular theme among the children storybooks. *The reason i put her in hero instead of era rarity is because of the vibe theme of the prince saves the princess from the dragon with his hero'ic deeds in the medieval theme and because hero rarity is my favorite rarity out of all rarities. *Her looks and behavior is somehow similar to Piper's, however she is a medieval princess and piper is a southern belle so still big differences. *Stun and explosion and chain arrow property is also being considered, they might be added but its not added for now because stun and explosion is too OP, for chain it makes it too easy to hit opponents with a small spark emerging from the arrow. ---- *Even though the game only supports up to legendary rarity i dont give a crap, she will still be a hero brawler (one rarity higher than legendary) because now legendary brawlers does not feels as rare as itself during the june 2017 so this feeling needs to come back with the new rarity above legendary with the drop rate same or lower than the legendary brawler drop rate from june 2017. *I believe that her balanced star power duration is 0.3 seconds when compared to 0.5 seconds. *Right now the only differences of this compared to the original page is the star power that it is shorter in duration and its mechanic tweak (nerf). **Its likely that her other stats will also gets nerfed but will not be be health. *I will not remove any of her arrow properties since all these effects is what makes her a rare brawler.